


Rogue-210 (or, the great exam heist)

by judypoovey



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, juvenile delinquent Jyn, married Chirrut/Baze, siblings Jyn & Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judypoovey/pseuds/judypoovey
Summary: Bodhi Rook has never failed a class before, and when he's in danger of failing Dr. Krennic's particularly punishing math class, his sister Jyn takes it upon herself (with some help from friends) to prevent that. And maybe embarrass her brother in front of his crush a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no excuses.

Jyn considered herself lucky to be out of jail and in college, really, she did. For that reason, typically, she kept her head down and did her work and didn’t complain. When she got out of Juvie, she worked hard to get into the same school that Bodhi had gotten into.

So, she kept her nose clean. Saw thought that was funny; Jyn behaving? Hilarious, clearly. Her dad was orbiting them, working on the new space station, and not available for any advice, but hopefully proud of her for working as hard as she did. She had a legitimate part time job and even made good grades.

But now, she felt like she might need to go back to her old ways, because Bodhi was really scared of failing this class, and Dr. Krennic was relentless. He loved bragging about how high his fail rating was. Bodhi had never failed anything, and was teetering dangerously on the verge of it.

She overheard Bodhi lamenting to his roommates that if he didn’t get a perfect score on the final, he wouldn’t be able to even pull a B. He had worked hard for this class, but it was like Krennic got off on making his students miserable.

Jyn didn’t live in the dorms, but frequently visited them to see her brother, but instead of going into his room as she was planning to, she turned and walked across the campus to the faculty offices.

Her academic advisor, Ancient Religions professor, and probably one of her favorite people ever, was in his office. He was taking a nap, but she didn’t really care.

“Jyn!” he said, snapping awake when she sat down in her usual chair. He had an uncanny knack for knowing when people were walking up on him, for a blind guy. She guessed one had to adapt.

“How do you always know it’s me?” she asked.

“You’re the only student I have that wears combat boots year-round. I could hear you from the elevator, stomp stomp stomping your way here,” he said, smiling at her. “What do you need?”

“Is there anything a teacher or faculty member could do about a teacher who is unreasonably hard on his students?” she asked him.

“Krennic?”

She sighed, and nodded, and then remembered she had to speak. “Yeah. Bodhi is in his class and he’s really scared he’ll fail. He’s done every assignment but is still barely scraping by,” she explained. “He takes school really seriously, you know him.”

Chirrut did in fact know their family better than the average teacher, as he and his husband were Saw Gerrera’s next door neighbors and frequent visitors. She watched Chirrut think about this dilemma for a long moment.

“You could talk to Mon Mothma. She always tries to help.”

Jyn knew Mon Mothma vaguely, the dean of students. She really did care about students, but with an old, established professor like Krennic she was sure Mothma’s hands would be tied. That’s how he got away with mistreating his students. She’d heard the horror stories about how he behaved in his classes, even his 100 level ones.

“Or if you’re seeking a less ethical option, the man is old school, he keeps a physical copy of all of his exams in his office,” he said, very casually, as if she would never consider that option. But he knew her better than that. “You know where his office is, right?”

“Bodhi does.”

So Jyn Erso had an idea, but she’d need help.

 

\--

 

They were at Saw’s house. The university was not the place to discuss matters that could possibly render them expelled, because she thought Chancellor Tarkin probably spied on the students. Saw himself was mysteriously not home, as he tended to be. They no longer asked questions. Now that they were old enough to fend for themselves, he would be gone for days and days. Galen probably would be put off that the person he trusted his kids with was prone to ditching them, but Galen had ditched them to go to space, so he didn’t have much room to talk.

Jyn was waiting with Bodhi. His two roommates were coming any minute, but boys always tended to run late.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Bodhi went up to greet his friends, and they walked into the living room. Jyn had, somehow, not met Bodhi’s roommates until this moment. Mostly, she didn’t care to socialize all that much in school, but also because Bodhi was a little embarrassed, because he had a planet-sized crush on his roommate Cassian. Jyn didn’t want to make it weird, so she stayed out of it.

Kaytoo was tall, lanky and wore all black. She knew he was a math major and endlessly sarcastic.

Cassian, well, she understood why her brother had a crush on him. He had that broody, mysterious bad boy air to him that all the girls in teen movies got flustered over, with his tousled hair, leather jacket, and overly fitted jeans. Bodhi had never had a crush on anyone, as far as Jyn knew, so this guy was clearly more than just a complete babe.

Which he was.

She shouldn’t be thinking about that. So she noisily cleared her throat and got their attention from their usual man-ritual of slapping each other on the back.

“Hi,” she said stiffly. “I’m Jyn. I mean, obviously. I’m Bodhi’s sister.” She felt weird talking to more than one person at time. Honestly, even one person was a stretch for her most of the time.

Kaytoo was looking between them, a little confused.

“Obviously, we’re both adopted, Kay,” Bodhi said, patting the other boy on the arm and turning back to Jyn.

“That makes sense.”

“Anyway!” Jyn said, raising her voice. “So, Dr. Krennic’s exam is notoriously impossible and I know Bodhi and Kay are both in that class.”

“With a 67.66% chance of failing it,” Kay interjected, deadpan.

She nodded. “Well, I think we should steal the answers to his exam,” she said.

“What?” Bodhi yelped. “We could get in so much trouble!” Bodhi always did the right thing, but sometimes it took him a minute to recognize what was actually right in the moment.

“Yeah, but Krennic makes it deliberately impossible to pass his class,” she said. “And we need to even the playing field for the people he’s screwing over just for kicks.” Jyn knew, mostly through Chirrut’s complaints, that Krennic played clear and distinct favorites, and the foster children of Saw Gerrera were always going to be his least favorites. That’s why Bodhi was struggling. He was too smart to fail unless someone made him.

“I’m in,” Cassian said easily.

“So am I, obviously,” Bodhi said, his voice barely a mumble.

They both turned expectantly to Kaytoo. “You know we’re probably going to get expelled for this,” he said. “But fine. Cassian won’t let me say no anyway.” He looked disappointed by this, but Jyn was happy to have a solid team of helpers.

“We have two weeks to come up with a good plan of how to do it.”

“Break in to Krennic’s office at night after he’s gone home?” Bodhi offered, naïve to the nuances of breaking and entering. (Galen said it was probably a good thing that Jyn had never rubbed off on Bodhi in this way.)

“The security is way tighter in the buildings after dark,” Cassian said. “Especially faculty offices.”

“So we do it during the day?” Kaytoo was clearly aghast at this.

“There are days when he’s not on campus. He has one of those big private offices because he’s got tenure,” Bodhi offered, looking surprised at his own mouth.

“Okay. First things first. We find out Krennic’s schedule. Once we’re sure we have it memorized, we can plan our attack. Bodhi, you and Kaytoo can’t be anywhere near the office when we do this.”

“If you get caught, though…” Bodhi looked concerned. He knew her record, which was bad, and even though it was sealed, the law enforcement in this town knew her well enough that a repeat offense as an adult would probably land her in hot water.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get caught, don’t worry,” Cassian said, with a charming, comforting smile.

\--

 

A week later, the Project Exam Fraud team met up at the coffee shop just off campus to discuss their new findings. Cassian had, to great effect, tailed Krennic for five days, learning the ins and outs of his time on campus.

“He’s not there on Thursdays and he leaves super early on Tuesday,” he told them right off. Jyn took notes. “Thursday might be the best day to do it.”

“So, we have four days to plan it out and execute it,” she said, tapping her chin with a pen. “Okay, Bodhi and Kay, you’re going to provide cover. Remember our walkie-talkies from when we were kids?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Find them, we’ll need them. You’re going to plant some of your weird little spy cameras in the halls of the Scarif building. You’ll be able to see the halls and let us know if someone is on us,” she said.

“Study party?” someone asked, and Jyn almost spilled her coffee, but it was just Chirrut.

“Yeah, Dr. Imwe. We’re just cramming for finals,” Cassian said easily.

Chirrut rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing. I’m not deaf,” he said, and Jyn wondered how long he had been eavesdropping on them without them noticing. “You’ll need a way to make a copy of the exam, because if it physically goes missing, he’ll know you were there and change the final,” he added, lowering his voice.

Jyn hadn’t even considered it, and looking around, neither had the other three. “Thanks.”

Baze had returned with coffee for the two of them, so Chirrut gave the four conspirators a smile and walked off.

\--

“Your job is just to get the layout of Krennic’s office in your brilliant brain,” Cassian was telling a slightly nervous Kay, who had scheduled an appointment with Krennic to talk about the exam. They were on the benches outside of the Scarif building, where Krennic’s office was, acting casual.

Kay disappeared into the building.

“So, what do you major in?” Cassian asked Jyn, smiling at her.

“English.”

“I’m a Poly Sci major, myself,” he said, completely unfazed by her taciturn response. They hadn’t really interacted much over the week of scheming, so this was really the first time that Jyn had been forced to endure small talk with the boy her brother had a ridiculously obvious crush on.

“Cool.”

“Any fun plans for the holidays?”

“Normally we just have dinner with Saw,” Bodhi said. “And sometimes Chirrut and Baze come. If you want, you and Kay should come this year.” Sometimes Bodhi was too friendly for his own good, Jyn thought. She did love that about him, but even if he liked this boy, letting them in their house for more than a few minutes didn’t necessarily fill her with joy. She didn’t trust people, something she had inherited from Saw. Bodhi took more from Galen.

But she just let it slide.

“Maybe we could,” he said, vaguely. He was studying her as he answered, and she fought to keep her face neutral and just sip her coffee.

\--

“I know you didn’t like that I invited them for the holidays,” he said when they were in her apartment watching something on Netflix and eating pizza.

“We just don’t know them that well.” She didn’t want to discourage Bodhi’s instinct to want to be around other people just because she was a crusty old cynic. She could let Saw be the bad guy in this instance, if he decided to reject Bodhi’s invites.

“I do! And they’re orphans like I was,” he said. “They didn’t get to have a family like I did, though.”

Jyn couldn’t argue with that, so she just clicked onto the next Criminal Minds rerun and focused on her pizza. “Okay, you win. You’re on your own with Saw, though.” He smiled and turned back to the TV, flopping his head down on her shoulder.

\--

Kay had a detailed sketch of Krennic’s office ready for them on the day that Bodhi planted his cameras, two days before the retrieval mission was set to take place, and five days before the exam. Bodhi was in his dorm testing the cameras. Jyn had stopped by in time to watch Dr. Organa and Mon Mothma walk by on Bodhi’s laptop screen.

“The cameras are inconspicuous but will be easy to recover once the mission is over,” he said. “Cass said we can’t leave any evidence,” he added to Jyn.

“Good call,” she said begrudgingly as Cassian smirked.

“Krennic likes his back to the wall,” Kay said, drawing attention to the sketch of Krennic’s office. “So, his desk faces the door at a slight angle, so he sits in a corner. The exams are either in the desk or in this locked file cabinet,” He indicated to a squiggly rectangle in the corner of the room.

Kaytoo was not an artist.

 --

They still hadn’t solved the case of how to quickly copy the exam without physically removing it from the office, physically copying it, and then somehow returning it undetected. They only had two days left, and it was the biggest question facing them.

Baze approached her as she was dropping off groceries at Saw’s house, in case he came home soon. Jyn was as fond of Baze as she was of any person in the world, except maybe her dad and Saw. The feeling was mutual. They were both content to sit quietly, constantly surrounded by motormouths. So they kind of understood each other.

“Chirrut wanted me to tell you something,” he said. “He says there’s a really good scanning app that you should use for your studies.” Baze clearly had not asked to what end they were supposedly using this scanner app, and he clearly did not care.

“This is exactly what I needed!” It was such a simple solution, she wasn’t sure how she had missed it.

“He always manages to know,” Baze said, with a sigh, going back to his own house with a silent wave as a goodbye.

\--

So the plan was simple and almost (almost, Kay kept emphasizing) foolproof.

“I’d say we have an 85% chance of success,” he told them on Thursday morning, positively cheerful. “But if we do fail, Cassian and Jyn have a 100% chance of suspension, a 75% chance of expulsion, and a 33% chance of arrest.”

A ray of sunshine, he was.

\--

“You’re sure you’re okay doing this?” Bodhi asked them for the hundredth time. “I mean, you guys aren’t even in this class, it doesn’t even matter to you.”

“It does matter,” Jyn said. “You’re my brother.”

“It’s the principle of the thing, too,” Cassian added. “He makes it almost impossible for anyone to pass, that can’t stand. It ends now.” Cassian did a good job of showing how very principled and willing to fight for justice he was, and Jyn wasn’t sure if he was trying to impress her or Bodhi.

For Jyn’s part, she just wanted Bodhi to stop being upset about this dumb class, and she didn’t want his bright future potentially tainted by one dick.

(Krennic or Cassian.)

“You’re really just in this for your brother, aren’t you?” Cassian asked as she shoved her childhood walkie-talkie into the inner pocket of her coat. Bodhi was parking his car in the lot behind Scarif, so that he would be in range in case he saw anything on the cameras. Kaytoo was in front of the doors of the building, intending to act as a buffer if anyone suspect tried to come in.

“Well, yeah. Principles aren’t as important as family,” she said, and then she realized she had just said that to someone who had probably lost his family early in life, and wished she hadn’t. Cassian didn’t seem phased.

“It doesn’t bother you that he treats his students so shittily?”

“Of course it does, but what can we do about it?” she asked.

“We could distribute the exam to the rest of his students so that everyone has a fair chance to pass,” he said, lowering his voice as they passed a janitor.

Jyn shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

Mon Mothma walked by them and they slowed down, both feeling a brief flare of panic. “There’s a department meeting today, you two,” she said, smiling knowingly. “If you’re looking for someone specific, they might not be here. Or maybe they’re here on their day off,” she added.

“Oh,” Jyn said.

Cassian, being the better liar of the two, stepped up. “How long is the meeting going?”

“You know how much Dr. Organa can talk when you get him started,” she said.

“Hopefully a lot,” Cassian joked quietly, bidding her farewell and waiting until she had ascended the stairs before they continued.

The door to Krennic’s office was, of course, locked. This detail frustrated Cassian, but this was why Jyn had brought him along. To watch her back while she worked. So, she pulled out the lock pick kit that had been a sixteenth birthday gift from Saw and went to work. She was a little rusty, having played it straight for so long, but it only took her a minute or so to pop the ancient lock on his gray office door.

Cassian started rifling through the desk and Jyn picked the lock on the filing cabinet.

“What’s the course number for them?”

“210, I think.”

She worked through the drawers quickly, and she could hear Cassian moving with a similar speed.

“Guys, guys,” Bodhi’s voice crackled through the radio. “We’ve got visual on Krennic, he’s in the building. He’s talking to Mothma.”

“She’ll hold him up,” Jyn replied. “Hopefully.”

“I found it!” Cassian explained a tense moment later. He grabbed his phone, scanning each page carefully. Jyn carefully relocked all Krennic’s drawers and then turned to keep her eyes on the door.

Cassian started scanning his other class’s exam papers.

“Are you nuts? No time!” she hissed.

“He’s en route,” Bodhi yelped into the radio. “Kay is intercepting,” he added, sounding slightly calmer. “They’re still heading your way, I’d say you have thirty seconds.”

Cassian replaced the papers in the drawer and they both scrambled for the door. “Are we clear at the doorway?” he asked, snatching the radio from Jyn, who protested wordlessly.

“Yeah, go go now!”

They rushed out of the office, looping around the building and coming to where Kay had finally been shaken off by Krennic. “Close,” Jyn panted.

They didn’t celebrate until they got back to Jyn’s apartment. Bodhi took over uploading the exam scans from Cass’s phone, and they printed off a dozen copies.

\--

The exam answers found themselves in the hands of Leia Organa, who thanked them profusely.

“Now other students have hope,” she told them. It was an overly sentimental statement to Jyn’s ears, but she guessed that how it had turned out. All she’d wanted to do was protect her brother, but it had become a school wide revolution. The fear of Krennic was over.

\--

Bodhi passed his exam, and so did Kay.

Krennic launched an inquiry into why so many of his students passed that semester. It backfired, and Bail Organa and Mon Mothma took him to task for openly admitting that he sets his own students up for failure.

\--

There was a huge end of term bonfire, and the four of them were the guests of honor for their victory. The beer was warm and foamy and it was too cold unless you had a spot at the fire, and then it was too hot. Leia and her twin brother Luke were hosting, and they were nice enough, so Jyn made an appearance.

Bodhi was a little drunk and so excited to be the center of positive attention.

Cassian kept out of the crowd, and Jyn found him there, offering him a s’more and another beer.

“Not feeling social?”

“Nah. It’s fun though,” he said. “You?”

“Never.”

He chuckled.

“You know my brother has a huge crush on you, right?” she asked, her inhibitions a little lax from the foamy beers she had been drinking for the last hour.

Cassian apparently had not known that, judging by the way his head tilted and his eyes narrowed. He accepted the s’more, more likely as an excuse not to respond immediately.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. If you aren’t into him, just start dressing really bad so he moves on,” she said, finishing her beer and trying to hide her embarrassment.

\--

“Me and Cass made out at Leia’s party,” Bodhi abruptly told her as they decorated for Saw’s holiday dinner. He had mysteriously returned home a few days after the exam adventure, and they hadn’t asked.

“What? How was it?”

“Kinda weird,” he said. “I don’t think we’ll do it again. But hey, one thing off my bucket list,” he said, laughing good-naturedly.

Baze was in the kitchen attending his turkey, as was the yearly tradition. He refused to let anyone contribute to that part of dinner, and got personally offended when Chirrut loudly suggested they deep fry it this year.

Saw was building a fire in the fireplace.

Cassian and Kay arrived with a few bottles of wine and a truly atrocious looking store bought fruit cake. They played violent video games with Bodhi in the living room. Jyn just watched, and it felt nice to have more people around this year. It had fun last few weeks of school, even if she had broken her promise to her dad to keep her head down. She thought he’d understand. Saw did.

“Want to play?” Bodhi asked her.

“Sure, if you guys are ready to get your asses kicked,” she said, settling down in between Kay and Cassian and taking up a controller.


End file.
